


【海城】只想保護你－番外（下）

by Yorkshire04



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-22 12:02:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22715755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yorkshire04/pseuds/Yorkshire04
Summary: 本文請至LOF觀看：http://www.lofter.com/collection/haruru04/?op=collectionDetail&collectionId=3643608*抱歉城之內的賀文拖到現在oyz*文章末段收（終篇）肉文連結*許多偏離YGO原作之私設，不介意者再點入
Relationships: Jounouchi Katsuya | Joey Wheeler/Kaiba Seto
Kudos: 5





	【海城】只想保護你－番外（下）

（番外－下）

一開始，城之內真的只是在思考該如何讓海馬開心而已。

以往的他總是會想變些不同法子來讓兩人一成不變的生活增加樂趣。

比如說在每天菜色的準備上做點巧思、三不五時改變家裡擺飾轉換屋內氣氛、或是在床上配合海馬嘗試新花樣等等。

跟海馬當情侶這件事承包了城之內這輩子的所有快樂，所以如果可以，他也希望能將自己這份喜悅傳染給海馬，讓海馬也能像他一樣，每天都過得開開心心。

不過，在照片事件過後，城之內這份心情開始慢慢變調。

他很喜歡那張小瀨人的照片，即使照片背後的原因實在是讓他開心不起來，海馬本來就是喜怒不形於色的人，所以在城之內為自己當年至少有能耐讓海馬露出這種美好笑容感到慶幸的同時，他也產生了不管做什麼可能都比不上＂自己不在＂更討海馬歡心的想法。

在心魔作祟下，城之內開始故意減少跟在海馬身邊的次數，他以為海馬發現後多少會問個兩三句或是表現出關心的反應，怎知海馬卻絲毫不在意，反而還像是終於擺脫他一樣，在多出來的私人時間從事一些休閒活動。

大約就是在這段時間，城之內時不時會想起海馬曾給他「沒有破壞別人心情的自覺」這個評價。

與其說沒自覺，不如說城之內從來沒將自己對海馬所做的保護行為與＂破壞＂兩字連想在一起，他知道海馬不喜歡被當成弱者照顧，也知道自己的死纏爛打確實帶給海馬不少困擾，但從前的他只認為這些糾纏都是為了保護海馬的必要之惡，卻沒想過自己的擇善固執對當時的海馬來說也是一種心靈上、甚至是精神上的＂傷害＂。

海馬簡單的一句話讓城之內漸漸從保護者身份的自我陶醉中清醒，在意識到從前的自己也稱得上是加害者的同時，致力讓海馬遠離任何危害的城之內第一次有了除掉自己的念頭。

他記憶中的小瀨人總是擺著一張生氣的、不耐煩的厭惡表情，那些絕對都是被自己在不自覺中破壞心情的吧，城之內如同受了暗示般焦慮地想。

像是要彌補錯誤、又像是在執著於完善自己腦內有關海馬的一切，為了讓記憶中的小瀨人露出如照片上的美好笑容，城之內不停讓自己消失在每幅記憶畫面中，他沒有發現，將回憶中的自己一一抹殺的同時，一些伺機而動的負面思考也順勢挾著自卑趁虛而入。 

城之內的心裡一直沒忘記藤井小姐曾對他說過的那一番話，當時他不理解對方＂因為愛，所以放手＂的成全想法，但隨著自我價值感的下降，城之內越來越覺得自己是破壞海馬完美人生的存在。

「如果_____沒遇到我，一定能過上更好的生活。」

藤井的聲音在城之內腦裡揮之不去，在一片灰撲的思考中，這句自貶論述與海馬那句滿是打擊的「你一不在，我心情當然愉快」發言像是磁石相吸般瞬間碰撞在一起，互相滲融、攪揉，最後迅速地在城之內早已動搖的心裡層層發酵。

他擅自思考著海馬沒遇到自己時的人生、旁敲側擊地頻頻詢問海馬對於人生的規劃，也一直試圖說服自己沒有搞砸任何東西，但浮現在腦海裡一幕幕失控的想像卻讓他越來越焦慮。

性向沒有改變的瀨人、與女孩子交往的瀨人、與新娘步入禮堂的瀨人、抱著剛出生嬰孩的瀨人、雙手牽著妻小的瀨人，那些美好的、幸福的畫面本來都有機會發生在未來的瀨人身上，而自己的出現卻阻斷了這一切可能。

僅管城之內不停地用＂我們是互相喜愛的＂、＂即使沒在一起，瀨人也不一定會過著他所想像的人生＂或＂現在的兩人生活也很幸福＂之類的想法自我催眠，但他仍不由自主地常常在心裡質問自己：

為什麼要跟海馬告白、為什麼要讓海馬也愛上男人、為什麼要害海馬承受那些從前沒有的社會輿論以及外界的有色眼光？

就算兩人相愛又如何、就算海馬不在意流言蜚語又如何、就算他有自信能一輩子陪在海馬身邊又如何，城之內一點也不想要在海馬原本會有的順遂璀璨未來上增添不必要的瑕疵。

更別說，如果可以選擇，誰會願意讓心愛的人走向那條艱辛的路？

意識到自己正將海馬拉往不被社會祝福的非常規人生的當下，城之內的思緒彷彿陷入一團不斷下沉的泥沼，他藉著愛的名義為自己做各種開脫，卻怎麼也無法從＂自己害了海馬＂的臆想漩渦中解脫。

海馬表現得越愛他，城之內就越有罪惡感，他的腦裡有兩道聲音互相喧囂，一個鼓勵他堅持愛情，一個則是指責他的自私，每天每天，幾乎快將城之內撕扯兩半。

壓垮城之內的最後一根稻草無疑是藤井小姐生孩子那天，被認錯為父親的海馬在產房外抱著嬰兒的那一幕。

僵硬的肢體、笨拙的抱小孩動作、不自覺放柔的表情，海馬彷彿初為人父的一切表現，不只將城之內腦裡想像的一切具現化成實際的現實，同時也讓他心裡僅存的堅持全數瓦解。

不應該是這樣的，跟男人結婚、承受外界異樣眼光的壓力、與一個沒有生育能力的破壞癖者終老、瀨人的未來不應該是這樣的！

這是城之內聽到海馬的求婚後的第一個反應。

沒有任何喜悅及感動，心裡反而充斥著熟悉的、從小就歷經不下千遍的、一股知道自己即將弄壞東西的慌張感，他讓海馬原本完美的人生有了缺陷、他會拖垮海馬、他......他必須要阻止事情繼續錯下去！

城之內對海馬病態的完好欲最終超越對他的愛慕之心，於是他想也沒想直接拒絕海馬的求婚，並藉著分手想將一切撥亂反正。

只是，與海馬分手後，城之內沒有得到以往保護海馬後的成就感，恐懼破壞的焦慮也沒有解除，反而還多承受一份戀情告吹的難受。

明明對海馬的執著跟愛戀依舊強烈如昔，但腦袋卻被蔓生雜亂的無謂妄想及恐懼給緊緊糾纏，使得本就偏執的他被逼著往唯一的結局想，不管投入多少兩人的情投意合，最終輸出的只有海馬遺憾的未來。

他也不想自尋煩惱、他也想回到從前那段整天只想著如何讓海馬開心的單純日子，但他辦不到啊！

在海馬指責他的同時，城之內也在自我譴責著，即使他的心裡不只一次埋怨海馬，怨海馬為什麼要對自己說出照片的真相、為什麼要讓這些幾乎快把他逼瘋的臆想找到機會竄進自己腦裡。

但越是將問題怪罪在海馬身上，城之內就會越覺得自己離開的決定是對的，像他這種只為了對方一句話就鑽牛角尖成這般模樣的偏執狂，就算這次與海馬和好，那下次、或下下次呢？海馬總有一天會厭煩這樣的他。

城之內蜷縮在旅館床上，腦中不斷浮現兩人最後一次見面時的種種，海馬得知分手原因時的責備及憤怒、以及遲遲等不到自己回答時的訝異與失落，幾乎每個畫面都難堪到讓人不想面對。

「 難道我沒有你想像中的完美，你就不喜歡我了嗎？」

這是海馬在爭執時隨口而出的一句簡單質問，城之內不但答不出來、甚至連說句善意的「不管你變怎樣我都喜歡你」來哄哄對方都做不到......真是有夠差勁。

在城之內的心裡，海馬一直是最完美的存在，所以他壓根沒想過、也不願意去想海馬人生有缺陷或是不完整了該怎麼辦，他害怕再深究下去會發現自己對海馬的愛真的只存在於表相的光鮮亮麗上、也害怕面臨自以為深厚的感情在發現對方有缺陷而消失殆盡的瞬間。

城之內越想越氣自己，氣自己只追求膚淺的表相、氣自己傷了海馬的心，但不管再怎麼自我唾棄，仍舊無法改變城之內現階段想成全海馬的執著。

或許他真的只能愛著沒跟自己在一起的海馬。

這個結論讓城之內連自嘲都沒力氣，他拼了命讓心儀的人也愛上自己，沒想到最後居然發生這種根本上的錯誤，他是不是真的沒資格得到幸福？

城之內越想越痛苦，他本想向友人遊戲求助，怎知卻先一步接到來自海馬核彈般的報喜電話：

「我要結婚了。」

海馬的語氣平淡，像在談論無關緊要的天氣般通知城之內婚禮的日期時間地點，說會寄一套禮服給他，並要城之內當天來當婚禮的伴郎，直到海馬鉅細靡遺地交待婚禮當天的流程時，話筒另一端的人這才猛的從一片怔愣中清醒：

「瀨人！你、你不是......喜歡我嗎？」城之內緊緊握住手機，力道大到彷彿要將之捏碎。

「是啊，就是因為喜歡你，我才決定跟一個我不愛的女人結婚，讓做伴郎的你能在最近的地方親眼見證我人生中自覺最黑暗、但你可能覺得最耀眼的一刻。」

海馬的決定無疑是從了城之內的心願，但在情感上仍無法接受的城之內卻隨著海馬越來越將婚禮當回事而開始語無倫次：「不、瀨人！我是說過，但是......你喜歡我，所以你、你不愛那個女人吧？這樣對她......」

「我不愛她，但那又有什麼關係？」海馬的聲音一如既往地冷靜：

「我找了一個各方面優秀但被父母逼著結婚的女同性戀者做新娘，我們之間沒有愛，結婚也只是各自交差，所以你也不用擔心我會辜負她，沒發生意外的話，你說的那些結婚生子傳承退休養老什麼的成就或階段我都可以達成。」

「你這樣是強迫自己做不想做的事！我不希望......」

「我沒有強迫自己，我想過了，如果一定要照你所說的方式過生活才能讓你安心的話，那我配合照辦也無妨。」海馬說完後，察覺城之內又想勸說，於是直接講明道：

「我會這麼做全是為了你，就如同你為了讓我過正常人的生活而跟我分手一樣。」

「我知道你並不是真心想看我跟其他女人結婚，只是被內心那道＂搞砸我人生＂的心理障礙困住罷了，我不想跟你分手、也不想看你為這種無聊的事如此痛苦，反正繼續糾結下去也只是浪費時間，還不如我直接用結婚來解決你的困擾來得快。」

「你放心，這場婚禮純粹只是解決問題的過程之一，即使我結婚、有家庭或有孩子了，我喜歡的人依舊只有你一個，你跟圭平永遠是我最重要的人。」

海馬滔滔不絕地向城之內解釋想法，即使看不到表情，城之內仍從海馬異常低沉的聲嗓感受到對方的壓抑。

跟一個完全沒感情的人結成夫妻，心裡最難以調適絕對是海馬本人，若不是為了他，依海馬這麼心傲又唯我獨尊的個性，怎麼可能肯讓自己妥協到如此境地。

在說服城之內的同時，海馬那副彷彿也像是在說服自己般的溝通語氣聽得城之內眼眶漸紅。

他像是在忍耐似地緊抿著嘴，握拳的指關節也攥到發白，直到海馬落寞地用一句「等三天後的婚禮一結束，一切都會恢復正常」做結時，城之內那雙早已濕潤金眸的才終於忍不住決堤出淚水：

「......瀨人、等等！」城之內邊哭邊胡亂抹掉臉上的淚：「你能不能別結婚？」

認為海馬跟異性結婚才完美的人是他、現在不希望海馬真的結婚的人也是他，城之內自知無理取鬧，但要他用這種雙方都難以承受的方法來恢復兩人的關係，他實在是辦不到。

「我只是不希望你再胡思亂想，才決定照你的意思做，不結婚當然可以，但你能接受人生不如你想像中完美的我嗎？」

城之內頓了一會，隨即答道：「我、我們可以想其他方法......！」

「你還是沒有正面回答我的問題。」海馬輕嘆口氣： 「算了，就這樣吧。」

城之內再次從海馬語氣中察覺到失望，他想為自己辯解些什麼、他想對海馬道歉、他想讓海馬收回結婚的念頭，但那些自責的、不甘的、後悔的，以及許多雜陳又訴不出的酸楚卡在喉頭處。

他一句話也說不出來，只能任憑淚水滑落至嘴邊，讓嘗進嘴裡的苦澀隨著城之內的陣陣抽泣流進心裡。

「我希望，在我變成你心目中那個完美的海馬瀨人後，你能回到我身邊。」

這是海馬掛上電話前的最後一句話，沒有責怪沒有埋怨，反倒帶著些許眷戀的溫柔語氣讓城之內聽得有種非現實感。

他擅自替海馬設想了幸福人生應該有的樣子，但他似乎忘記了，海馬與自己相處時，總是噙在嘴邊的那抹滿足笑容。

──────  
──

海馬娛樂集團的社長即將閃電結婚的消息很快就傳遍全日本，由於海馬先前曾爆出同性戀情，所以在結婚風聲走漏後，才過了不到一天時間，有關海馬的各種花邊新聞就佔滿報章雜誌及網路媒體的八卦版面。

雖然KC並沒對此發表過任何正面回覆，但海馬想藉此出櫃、或是用結婚當煙霧彈的各種討論及猜測早已甚囂塵上，尤其是這場婚禮的另一個主角的神秘身份更是在網路上掀起討論。

在城之內無心處理壓低話題熱度的情況下，網路上的討論聲浪如滾雪球般越變越大，甚至有人將先前八卦小報偷拍的約會照，與KC遭到正理教攻擊時的新聞照片做交叉比對，發現了跟在海馬身邊的同性密友跟恐攻時期保護海馬安全的金髮刑警疑似同一人，過於懸殊的身份更是讓討論量瞬間沸騰。

＂真＂貼＂身保護wwww現在考警察來得及嗎？＂

＂三天？炒作吧，說不定是新遊戲ARG測試？＂

＂我是男的我也想當KC社長的另一半！能一輩子免費玩遊戲太吸引人了──！！＂

＂↑也不算免費，要用屁股還♂♂＂

＂認真分析，小警察會維安、會反挾持又會幫忙擋子彈，算永久裝備反恐等級的武力值吧＂

＂擋子彈？  
結婚（X）買件防彈背心（O）  
社長明明是商人但意外的很不會算啊，噗噗＂

......  
......

越炒越熱烈的話題熱度讓各大報章雜誌更加關注海馬的婚事。

在日本，同性戀並不稀奇，但在保守的民族性使然下，願意公開承認的人卻是少之又少，尤其還是像海馬這種家喻戶曉的跨國企業家，所以為了能全程轉播這場出櫃婚禮，媒體群早早就守候在教堂外面，架好攝影機跟採訪車準備捕捉第一手畫面。

城之內窩在旅館房間內，雙腿屈起坐在電視前觀看海馬婚禮的現場直播。

本想著長痛不如短痛，如果透過參加海馬婚禮能了結自己那些可憎的臆想也好，海馬寄來的禮服他穿了、觀禮時的心理建設也做了，但等到要走出大門的那一刻他又縮了。

城之內知道這種本能性的抗拒是從何而來，也擔心到現場會情緒不受控制而在一群媒體前破壞婚禮，在兩相權衡後，他選擇待在旅館內看電視轉播。

只是，已經過了兩個小時了，婚禮會場仍是一些動靜都沒有。

別說那個神秘的新娘了，就連海馬本人也沒出現，奇怪的是，原本穿著西裝及禮服出現在會場的友人們，也不知何時一同消失在直播鏡頭前。

現場媒體已經開始鼓譟，記者致電給圭平或其他KC部門都是未應答狀態，觀看直播的網友也不耐煩地頻頻刷屏質疑海馬結婚是假消息。

城之內拿起手機，發現早上傳給海馬不會到場的訊息仍然沒有得到回覆。

這很罕見，畢竟在他們分手後，兩人在戀愛中的關係就像互相對調般，通話跟傳訊息之類的連繫都是由海馬單方面維持，城之內則是看心情接，在一方積極而另一方卻愛理不理的情況下，城之內難得的主動傳訊通常都能得到海馬的回應，所以現在的已讀不回怎麼看都不太尋常。

城之內又撥了撥海馬的號碼，一次、二次、連續三通電話都沒人回應，是辦婚禮太忙沒接到嗎？城之內暗自猜測，但內心已經漸漸湧起不安的情緒。

他久違地開啟電腦，快速將海馬的手機定位出來，地圖上閃著的綠色小圈從開啟定位後就一直停在某個定點，系統甚至顯示海馬已經在該處停留了將近三小時。

「為什麼......手機定位會在醫院？」

一見到地圖上的綠點跟醫院的十字符號重疊時，瞬間升起的忐忑感讓城之內開始有些手足無措，正當他緊張地想侵入醫院的監視系統之際，他接到了海馬的回電——

「喂！瀨人！你現在人在哪兒！？為什麼......」

「克也，是我。」

圭平的聲音，他用海馬的手機回電給城之內，雖然盡量裝作冷靜，但微顫的語氣仍帶著一絲掩飾不了的哽咽：「你聽我說。」

「哥哥他......出了車禍，現在人在醫院，雖然他叫我不要讓你知道，但......我覺得還是應該跟你說一下，今天的婚禮取消了，會場那邊我稍後會派人去處理，你可以不用再過去當伴......」

「他人有沒有怎麼樣！？」

城之內著急地打斷圭平的話，對他來說婚禮伴郎什麼的都不重要，他現在只想知道海馬的狀況，怎知圭平才一聽到城之內的問題，卻立刻像被觸了什麼開關哇地一聲大哭了出來。

「哥哥、哥哥他......嗚嗚......」

圭平的哭聲讓城之內整顆心像是被綁了個大石頭般瞬間直直下沉，他沒有繼續問下去， 而是急忙掛上電話、直抓起鑰匙往門外奔，連身上的禮服都還來不及脫下，就十萬火急地用最快的速度開車衝到醫院。

瀨人、瀨人、瀨人！

或許是被圭平突如其來的哭聲給影響，即使不知道車禍的細節跟海馬的狀況，但城之內卻下意識有了不好的預感。

為什麼會待在醫院這麼久？為什麼不讓自己知道？為什麼圭平會哭成那樣，彷彿在暗示這個車禍有多嚴重的種種跡象讓城之內完全不敢樂觀，一顆心像懸在半空中般一刻也無法放鬆。

才一抵達目的地，城之內立刻就被一群黑衣人擋在門口。

這間是KC投資興建的教學醫院，看這戒備異常森嚴的陣仗，不難猜想海馬大概是不希望自己受傷的事情走漏。

只是早已慌到無法思考的城之內自然沒餘力去思考海馬封鎖消息的原因，他袖子一挽，兩三下就用壓倒性的身手突破人牆，並用拳頭威脅其中一位黑衣人，問出海馬的所在。

當城之內趕到時，跟海馬認識的共同友人們已經都已經在現場，除了圭平跟磯野等其他保鑣外，杏子、本田，甚至連遊戲都候在門外，每個人身上都是亮麗的盛裝，但表情卻一個比一個還凝重。

「城之內？你怎麼來了？」杏子首先發聲，她敏銳地察覺到一旁圭平愧疚的表情，無奈嘆道：「不是說好不要讓他知道嗎？」

「......不讓他知道，這種事能隱瞞多久？況且哥哥會這樣全都是因為......」圭平說著說著又哭了出來，他欲言又止地看向城之內，濕潤的大眼裡充滿著些許埋怨。

「瀨人到底......怎麼了？他發生了什麼事？」城之內問完後見眾人仍噤聲不語，急得抓過一旁的本田質問：

「本田，你告訴我、瀨人他怎麼了？我知道他出了車禍，傷得怎樣？嚴重嗎？為什麼你們都從會場來醫院了，但卻沒人通知我？」

「......就是因為嚴重才沒人敢告訴你啊。」本田語帶不忍地將眼神從城之內臉上移開：「況且怕你知道了會自責，因為他是為了趕去接你才會......」

「本田！別說了！」杏子的喝斥打斷了本田接下來的話，但即使只有這些情報，也足夠城之內拼湊出事情的全貌了。

三小時前的車禍，與自己傳訊息通知海馬不會出席婚禮的時間相吻合，海馬是為了要接自己到會場才會出意外的。

這個推測讓城之內差點腿軟到跌坐在地，他明明連面對事實的勇氣都沒有，但嘴巴卻違背意志繼續追問傷勢：

「那他的傷......」

「兩車高速相撞，車頭全毀，雖然有安全氣囊，但衝擊力道過大，前座車體被嚴重擠壓。」本田說到這邊嘆了一聲：「命是救回來了，但下半身大概沒......」

「不可能！」城之內突然打斷本田的話，他快速掃看了一下眼前的人，像是要從大家臉上找出端倪般仔細觀察，但不管怎麼看，每個人的表情卻愁慘到讓他看不出任何破綻，他越看越慌張，最後只好衝向遊戲：

「遊戲，你從不說謊的！你告訴我、這是真的嗎？瀨人出車禍是真的嗎？還是你們聯合起來騙我！」

「城之內君......」遊戲咬著唇，彷彿不想讓殘酷的真相流洩出嘴，但隨著肩上傳來的疼痛越漸加劇，他垂下眼，語氣沉重道：

「......是，我們騙你，但我們本來是預備等到你來婚禮會場時再實行計畫，沒想到你卻臨時缺席，所以海馬社長收到你的訊息時才心急地說要去接你.......」

遊戲接著說：「海馬社長的事我很遺憾，但很抱歉，城之內君，現在這樣......真的不是我們原本的計畫。」

「騙人......」

過於衝擊的真相讓城之內全身的血液瞬間如結冰般凝固，在確認事實發生的瞬間他根本無法思考，只能任憑腦中一幕幕預想的事發景象如洪水般朝他襲來。

車禍、高速飛撞、車體擠壓，城之內的腦自虐地慢慢消化這幾句話，那些慘裂的、血腥的、可怕的、以及種種本該與海馬毫不相關的破碎畫面也同時狠狠砸印在自己腦邊，如痛擊般的想像讓城之內幾乎喘不過氣來。

瀨人......壞掉了。

這是第一時間迴盪在城之內腦裡的聲音，他臉色慘白地呆站在原地，毫無心理準備地面臨著自己最恐懼的事情，如同曾經破壞過的所有東西一樣，那個被自己認定世界上最完美的瀨人終究也因為他的保護不周而變成了瑕疵品。

對海馬有完好偏執的城之內完全無法接受這個事實，他不想待在這個地方，他不想看見受重傷的海馬，但下身卻沉重地移不開腳，一雙撐大的圓眸也木然地盯向那扇緊閉的房門，方才關心的激問在此時全變成難堪的啞然失聲。

「城之內君，我陪你回去吧。」遊戲這時上前，語帶隱晦地安慰：

「海馬社長其實也說了不想見你，他知道你介意什麼，也知道這種不可逆的傷害再沒有復原的可能，所以......」

本田也拍了拍城之內的肩道：「別想太多，這件事純粹只是意外，不管你做任何選擇，都沒人會怪你的，再說，你早已經跟他分手了。」

佇愣在原地的城之內一言不發地聽著兩人的勸慰，他整顆心空落落的，像是被突如其來的恐懼給啃蝕得精光，在內心那些無謂的執著消散後，城之內反而開始回想起最初與海馬交往時的點點滴滴：

那個總愛在自己做菜時從後方偷抱的瀨人、那個總是自信滿滿說要掌廚但成品卻老是悲劇的瀨人、那個總會用各種藉口阻礙自己跟遊戲視訊的瀨人、那個總會在自己電腦用太久時伸手輕摀住自己雙眼提醒休息十分鐘的瀨人。

不管是生活上的、工作上的甚至是床上的每一幕相處畫面逐漸在城之內的心中變得立體。

雖然偶會鬧脾氣、個性霸道強勢、為人小心眼又特別愛吃醋、還是個生活常識貧瘠的王子病患者，但那雙凝視自己的藍眸卻總是流露出最真實的溫度，明明那份純粹但強烈的愛才是他最應該守護完好的寶物，他卻執著在表相的完美及形式上的圓滿。

『我希望，在我變成你心目中那個完美的海馬瀨人後，你能回到我身邊。』

城之內的腦中不合時宜地響起三天前海馬最後跟他說的那句話，被扶著離去的他看著眼前那扇越來越遠的房門。

雖然有些晚了、雖然已經意料到最糟的結果了，但他仍從恐懼盡散的內心中察覺到自己最真實的想法。

城之內一把推開本田跟遊戲、衝向病房打算直闖入內，但鎖起的病房卻讓他不得其門而入，他敲打幾下，見裡邊無人回應，連忙退後幾步，正想一腳踹開房門之際，本田立刻從後方圈住他的腰將人向後拖，磯野跟另一名保鑣也嚴陣擋在門外。

「放開我！我要進去！」城之內激動地掙脫束縛，他知道海馬為什麼不想見他，先前幾次的默認跟閃避讓海馬產生了自己的喜愛只能建立在對他完美上，於是城之內邊掙扎邊在外面大喊：

「瀨人，你之前的問題，我......我現在可以很認真的回答你，我喜歡你、不管你完不完美我都喜歡你，我們復合吧！」

「瀨人、你不是希望我回到你身邊嗎？我知道你在顧慮什麼，但你放心，這次和好後，我會永遠陪著你、保護你，絕對不會再離開你！」

「瀨人，你開門吧，就算你......」城之內說到海馬現在的狀況忍不住紅了眼眶，他哽咽著：「我知道現在的你一定很痛苦，但我不會再離開了，我會一直陪著你......」

縱使代價很大，但經歷了一段痛苦的面對現實的心理過程後，城之內終於發現自己對海馬的愛根本無關乎其他因素，即使他不再完美了、破損了、名聲毀了，自己這顆心也依舊只會為海馬瀨人悸動。

他愛他，就這麼簡單。

已經快抓不住的本田改從後方架住城之內的肩膀，試圖對情緒激動的他小聲勸道：

「城之內，我把你當兄弟才跟你這樣說，你要知道，照顧一個半身不遂的傷者不是開玩笑的，那是一輩子的事！你不要因為一時的過意不去賠上自己的人生，隨便再找個對象也好過身體有殘缺的傷殘人......唔、唔哇！」

本田話還沒說完，就立刻被城之內反抓住手臂用力往前給了一記過肩摔。

「我操......」背部著地的本田哀嚎著，眼前的金星都還在轉圈，他又發現城之內趁機往旁邊衝，於是立刻一個激靈撲上前緊抱住城之內。

「放手、你到底一直抓著我做什麼！」城之內推著眼前死抱住自己的本田，幾次扭動發現掙扎不了後，心急想見海馬的他忍不住怒吼罵道：「你發什麼神經？放開我！」

「你以為我願意啊！我也是......」本田說到一半發現說錯話，立刻改口：「呃不、兄弟、我是為你好！連本來要跟海馬那傢伙結婚的女人聽到消息後都腳底抹油了、正常人都知道要跑，你還傻傻地一頭栽進去！」

「未婚妻跑了就跑了、反正他有我就夠了！」城之內放輕力道往本田的腹部踢了一下，見本田仍固執地死纏著不放，他隨即惡狠狠地警告：「你再不放手就別怪我不客氣！」

本田簡直欲哭無淚，他知道城之內的武力警告是說真的，但嘴上仍然故意刺激道：

「等、等到你未來再遇到另一個比海馬瀨人還完美的對象時，你就會感謝現在的我了！」

「感謝？你要再不放開、我立刻讓你變另一個傷殘人士！」

「海馬他、不只半身不遂還......還顏面燒傷、眼睛失明、上肢粉碎性骨折、肋骨全斷、腦出血、內臟破裂、跟......哎反正你想得到的傷他都有，你還真的想下半輩子轉職做海馬家看護啊！」

「你他媽也管太多！我就愛當看護怎了！就算他只剩一條胳膊能動、只剩一張嘴能吃飯，我也會永遠照顧他！」

周遭的親友就這樣放著兩人扭打，杏子更是直接低下頭、用手捂著臉，似乎不忍心看到感情一向友好的兩人為此悲劇起爭執。

「哈，永遠照顧他？你......你確定？」本田奮力將城之內往外推，臉色已經出力到漲紅，但仍死都不讓城之內碰到門，他吃力地問：

「你、你真的願意......無論貧窮富貴、生老病死、都永遠陪在海馬瀨人身邊......不背叛、不拋棄他？」

「廢......話......啊......」城之內則是用蠻力步步逼近門口，一手按著本田的肩、另一手極力伸長想抓住眼前的門把，咬牙切齒的嘴一字一句猙獰道：

「只要能跟瀨人在一起......我他媽什麼都願意！」

城之內的這仰天一喊帶起全身的力氣，不只一口氣把一直箝制行動的本田往右扳倒，動作更俐落地將人壓制在地，二話不說抄起他腰間的手銬，像抓犯人般將本田的雙手銬向後方，而門前的磯野跟另一名保鑣早已不見蹤影。

確認門前再無阻撓的人後，城之內立刻抬腳往上鎖的門奮力一踢，門把應聲被踢落在地、門板隨著方才那下重擊也不堪負荷地開了個縫，從虛掩的門縫能發現裡邊似乎一片漆黑，還隱約有陣冷風拂來，看起來好不詭異。

不過即使門後是地獄，此時的城之內也決定義無反顧地伴海馬而行，於是他毫不猶豫地推開門衝了進去，大喊：「瀨人──！」 

聲音落下的瞬間，城之內敏銳的耳朵突然聽到微小的大燈開啟聲，下一秒一道強烈的白光突然打在城之內身上，他警覺地抬手遮眼，直到確認周身沒有危險後，他才緩緩放下了手。

眼前的一切讓他僵住了。

沒有慘白的牆面、沒有冰冷的醫療儀器、也沒有刺鼻的消毒水味，有的只是一片寬敞的長方型空間，最前方有個顯眼的大舞台，從左右兩邊窗戶灑進的陽光則是將整個室內照得乾淨明朗。

這裡是大禮堂，平常是醫院辦教學活動或提供外界租借場地使用，現在則被改造了一番。

純白的整體佈置、裝飾滿室的巨型氣球、錦簇花束及繽紛彩帶、擺得到處都是的精巧擺飾，自開燈後，室內就開始演奏起熟悉的鋼琴曲，眼前漫天飛舞的彩紙及花瓣讓整個禮堂看起來浪漫又夢幻。

「這......這是怎麼回事.......」城之內愣在原地，還噙著淚水的大眼驚訝地看向身後個個鬆口氣的友人：「你們......」

「不錯嘛你，剛剛帥呆了。」杏子拍著城之內的背稱讚道，接著又慶幸地說：「聽到你不來婚禮時，還以為計畫會失敗呢，好險遊戲反應夠快，及時做出應變對策。」

「我本來就將地點設計在醫院，是海馬社長他擅自改在教堂，現在的狗仔這麼敏銳，從訂禮服跟教堂就猜得到海馬想辦婚禮，一堆媒體守候在外當然會讓城之內怯步。」遊戲解釋完後笑著說：

「對了城之內君，這全部都是海馬社長的主意，我們都是被他脅迫配合的，對吧，本田君？」

突然被點名的本田頓了一下，其實他是被海馬大手筆暫助的為期兩個月豪華歐洲蜜月旅給收買的，不過這賣友求榮的事當然不能讓城之內知道，於是他當機立斷，馬上跟遊戲口徑一致撇清關係：

「對、對！都是海馬那傢伙的主意！你要生氣就找他。」

「哎、有話等等再說，先過來準備！」

圭平邊說邊拉著城之內走，仍處在傻眼狀態的城之內還沒來得及問海馬在哪，腳才一起步，他就感覺自己踏上了個東西。

城之內低頭望，一條長長、紅紅的地毯從他的腳邊往前直鋪在地，鮮紅色的長毯在一室純白中顯得格外突出，城之內下意識地順著紅毯的方向看，發現一個穿著白西裝的頎長身影正直挺地站在紅毯的盡頭。

「瀨人......？」

城之內試探地輕喊，那人聽到身後的呼喚後緩緩轉身，在面對面的那一刻，方才還盤踞在城之內心頭的慘淡絕望如同被乍現的曙光照耀，在對方一個眨眼下瞬間消散得無影無蹤。

是海馬，而且是毫髮無傷的海馬，不只全身完好，還特地做了造型。

褐色的額髮上梳、些許微吹捲的澎鬆瀏海下落在右側，露出額頭的臉蛋看起來乾淨又帥氣，深邃的藍眸炯亮有神，端正立體的五官更顯俊朗。

海馬本就長得好看，在這番精心打扮後，整個人像發光般耀眼奪目，讓城之內完全捨不得移開目光。

趁城之內呆愣在原地時，圭平立刻拍手召來兩三位造型師，一群人在城之內臉上又是上妝又是弄髮地忙活著，連皺起的西裝跟褲管都被仔細拉平恢復摺痕，在稍做修飾後，本來打得滿身狼狽的城之內立刻煥然一新。

圭平從後方推了推城之內：「走吧，克也，哥哥一直在等你！」

「等我......？做什麼？」

「還用得著說嗎？當然是婚禮啊！婚禮！」圭平笑得燦爛：「今天是你跟哥哥的婚禮！」

婚禮？他跟瀨人的？這未免也太突然了。

縱使錯愕不已、縱使心中仍有千萬個疑問，在看到與自己穿同款白西裝的海馬站在紅毯的另一邊，並朝自己伸出手時，城之內忽覺一切都不重要了。

他看了眼身後為他加油打氣的友人們，再看向被浪漫佈置過後的四周，如同被所有美好包圍住的幸福感讓他瞬間紅了眼眶。

城之內怯怯地一步一步走在紅毯上，在大片飛舞的花瓣雨中緩緩走向眼前的男人，曾以為被自己摧毀殆盡的美好幸福，現在正近在咫尺等著自己用雙手攫取。

現場參加的人不多，基本上都是知道兩人關係的親友，還有一半是海馬的保鑣，充當婚禮的證婚人的是前警長武藤雙六。

孫子的性向早讓武藤雙六對同性戀見怪不怪，再加上其中一位新人又是遊戲自小的玩伴，縱使無血緣關係，他想為這場婚禮獻上一些幫助及祝福，以感念城之內長久以來對遊戲的照顧。

具有輩份的長者站在禮堂上，邊請在場賓客入座並宣佈典禮開始。

在武藤雙六致詞時，強忍淚水的城之內小聲地瞋罵道：「你他媽......居然騙我......我以為你真的......」

「我只跟他們說隨便編個沒辦法恢復的傷，怎知你朋友像是要咒我死一樣編這麼誇張。」海馬春風滿面地哼笑道：

「不過能聽到這麼感人的告白，被咒也值了，就算只剩一條胳膊能動、只剩一張嘴能吃飯，也會永遠照顧我啊......做為結婚對象，你有這覺悟算非常完美了。」

「......我明明沒答應你的求婚。」

「你連結婚誓詞都應了，答不答應求婚有差嗎？」

「......」

城之內沒有繼續回應，老實說他也不知道自己現在該生氣還是高興，被設計又被趕鴨子上架的感覺很不是滋味，但看到完整無缺、甚至是比平常還亮麗的海馬正站在自己身邊就覺得異常安心踏實。

城之內往旁邊偷瞄過去，海馬那張帥氣精緻的側臉簡直完美到無可挑剔，他越看越入神，最後甚至心跳加速到恍惚，周遭的一切彷彿靜止在此刻，能聽見的只有自己怦然雀躍的心跳聲。

或許是察覺到城之內強烈的視線，海馬轉頭與城之內四目交接，那雙寶藍色的眼眸裡好似帶著一絲笑意，但又是如此地深情款款，他挑著眉提醒道：「來，像剛才那樣，再回答一次。」

再回答一次......？城之內順著海馬的視線看過去，發現眼前剛問完問題的證婚人正直直地看著他，這時觀眾席上傳來本田的聲音：「城之內你猶豫什麼啊！剛剛不是答得挺快的嗎？」

糟了、光顧著看海馬根本沒聽到武藤爺爺說了什麼！城之內暗付不好，不過貼心的武藤雙六知道城之內走神了，於是重問道：

「咳，城之內克也先生，你願意承認接納海馬瀨人先生為你的伴侶，無論貧窮富貴，生老病死，你都願意永遠陪伴在對方身邊，不背叛、拋棄他嗎？」

似曾相識的台詞迴響在耳邊，城之內立刻明白海馬那句＂應了結婚誓詞＂是什麼意思，這跟本田在門外問的話一模一樣，原來又是套路嗎......

城之內哭笑不得，不過他並不生氣，因為方才的心境是對殘酷現實的忍痛接受，現在則是......充滿著對美好未來的迎接期待。

城之內看向海馬，對方臉上不自覺露出的溫柔微笑好看得如同照片中的小瀨人，他忍不住鼻頭一酸，接著點了點頭：「......我願意。」

「那麼，海馬瀨人先生，你願意承認接納城之內克也先生為你的伴侶，無論貧窮富貴，生老病死，你都願意永遠陪伴在對方身邊，不背叛、拋棄他嗎？」武藤雙六對著海馬問一樣的問題。

海馬眼神堅定，想也沒想就答道：「我願意。」

互相宣誓完的那一刻，圭平隨即興奮地跳起來拍手，他連跑帶跳地來到城之內旁邊，偷偷將早已幫忙買好的婚戒塞到城之內手裡。

城之內在眾人的祝福下及自己內心一陣＂居然連戒指都準備好了！？＂的詫異中，與海馬完成了交換戒指並當眾接吻的結婚儀式。

tbc

───  
─

後篇的肉連結走這裡：https://archiveofourown.org/works/22715719


End file.
